The Morning After
by Tuume
Summary: A virus hunter. A meek girl. A living weapon. What could they possibly have in common? Unconditional love.


The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Venus Versus Virus or the associated characters wherein. I only own the plot.

**Things may seem a bit strange at the beginning, but if you're sharp, you'll pick up on what I'm throwing down.**

---

The cold wind of November whistled through the few trees in the city and chilled the glass windows of the steel giants that stood tall over the area. Those unlucky enough to be caught outside were chilled to the soul, pulling their cloths to their bodies ever tighter in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

Thankfully for Lucia, she was not one to be so unlucky. Or foolish for that matter.

In fact, her current situation was in stark contrast to those outside. In the European dress shop under the bridge she called home, Lucia could testify that she was pretty damn warm. At least if it wasn't so early anyway…

The black fog of sleep slipped slowly away as the sky-haired woman awoke, and was replaced by a heavy warmth. Even without opening her eye, she could tell it was morning and still dark outside. She could tell that it was even darker inside, though a little warmer. She could tell that she wasn't getting out of bed anytime soon. Lucia squirmed a bit, her body sliding like a snake against the sheets, to get a little life into her battle-hardened body. A purr of contentment came from her left as her flesh rubbed against that of her bedmate's.

Her bedmate… her lover… The eye-patched woman paused to assess what had just passed through her mind. _My lover… _An amused smirk, invisible in the darkness, plays on her lips. _Or rather…my __**lovers**_

As she sat there the memories of the not even slightly distant past started to kick in. The club, the music, the lights, the girls, THE girls…

HER girls.

Lucia closed her eye once more, but not to go back to sleep. No, she wanted to _feel_. You see, there are things you can feel, and then there are things you can _feel._ Feeling means that you can touch something with your skin. No, see, what Lucia was trying to do was deeper, fuller.

Lucia exhaled deeply and freed her mind.

_Yes…there it is…_

Lucia inhales…

Her lungs inflate with the scent of pricey perfume lingering in her girl's pores… The sweat, the alcohol, her natural scent… Ambrosia…

Lucia strokes…

The bumps of backbones send vibrations into her fingers, up her arms, farther, spreading. Warm softness… So warm…

Lucia leans down, careful not to make her moves too sudden, and licks a cheek. Her bedmate sighs.

_God…_

A lone tear slides down from the eye unobscured by the eye patch. Too much, it was too much. She needed to come back down.

Silent as an owl in the night, Lucia reached over and pressed her hand along the top of her drawer. Her hand came into contact with her lighter and pack. Slowly, she grabbed both and tapped the pack against her bare shoulder, the vibration making a lone stick pop out. She pulled it out with her lips and carefully raised her other hand to light up.

The small flame ignited and cast light and shadow alike in the dark room. Lucia didn't notice. All she saw was a shock of red hair…

…and a lone, feral red eye peeking out from behind the bangs. The lips curled into a hungry smirk. "I hope you're going to share." Her voice was low and sweet, yet laced with an aggressive poison.

Lucia, a tad surprised that one of her lovers was awake, regained her composure and shook her head slowly. "I can't. Sumire wouldn't like it. You know how she is with smoking. She'd throw a fit if she found out you were poisoning the both of you." Lucia put out the lighter and the room was once again enveloped in darkness. Still, that didn't prevent her from feeling the angry pout from her precious.

"Who says she'll find out? She's not even aware right now, just bubbling beneath the surface. Our body will be clean long before she finds out." Lucia felt the weight on her become more present as her lover slid atop her. She could feel the predatory grin. "Just one drag? I'll make it worth it."

Lucia removed the cigarette from her mouth and tilted her head to the side. Her lips pursed and she blew out wisps of smoke into the room, the blackness consuming the tendrils of acrid cancer causing fumes. "No Berserker." The girl straddling her gave a growl of anger and disappointment. But then Lucia felt that wicked grin of hers return.

"Well, if I can't have a drag…" Her voice was playful, yet vengeful, Lucia noted. Berserker leaned down, her face just above Lucia's and the cigarette. "…then neither can you." With that, Berserker clamped her mouth down over the cigarette and Lucia's mouth, instantly snuffing out the flame with their saliva.

As they writhed together in darkness and the cigarette dissipated, Lucia realized this was the hottest and dirtiest kiss she and Berserker had ever shared. In more ways than one.

---

Hours later, Lucia chuckled as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe, fully awake and sporting her usual attire. "You know, if you keep brushing that hard you might ended up scraping off your taste buds." Her other lover turned around, bubbly froth spewing out as she yelled angry accusations at Lucia. A single green eye peeked out from beneath the familiar red shock of bangs.

Despite the outburst, Lucia kept a straight face. That only succeeded in infuriating her other lover even more, and with a quick turn, the girl spun back to the sink and spat out the toothpaste froth. When she turned seconds later, her accusations were actual words and not just incoherent babble taking bubbly physical manifestation. "I can't believe you let her smoke! You know how much I hate that!" Her arms were down at her sides, hands curled into fists, her cheeks puffed in anger.

At the expression on her love's face, Lucia's dropped. She busted out in giggles and ran as the girl charged her. She streamed through her home, the bull of a girl hot on her trail. The blue haired girl tried to make a beeline for the front door, but her over tackled her to the couch. "Sumire!" the virus hunter panted.

For a few loose minutes, the only sound to be heard in the Venus Vanguard was the sound of light panting. Sumire broke the silence. "You know I don't like the taste of cigarettes."

Sumire sighed in contentment as the arms of the girl under her wrapped around her smaller frame. "I'm sorry." Sumire sighed again, but in contentment. She could hear the remorse in Lucia's voice. Genuine.

"Lucia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love us?"

Lucia blinked and sighed inwardly. This was a question asked almost every day, yet she never grew tired or annoyed of it. In a way, it was a necessity. She needed to know the reasons why as well as her two loved ones.

"I love her," the blue haired girl answered, "because she has a wild side that I like. She's bold and unafraid. I like that ferocity. She knows what she wants and takes it. She knows how to have a good time. She's fierce."

Sumire nodded into the crook of Lucia's neck, inhaling her scent. _Roses… _"And me?"

Lucia smiled. "You… are sweet. You are kind and adorable. You keep me grounded, you pass on your infectious smiles to me. You're my light."

"Do you love either of us more than the other?"

"No. I _need_ you both, I _love_ you both equally. You two are my light and darkness. My sun and moon." The arms around Sumire tightened. "I can't live without either of you. I love both of you so much."

Sumire looked up and said, "Prove it to us, please." All too eager to comply, Lucia shifted on the couch and lowered her head while Sumire lifted her face up.

Their faces inched closer in proximity until they were literally a breath apart. Hot tingles traveled up their spines, breathing heavy, until…

Nirvana. An electric jolt of pleasure from the simplest press of the softest lips.

Lucia moaned into the touch.

Sumire whimpered in pleasure.

On the inside, inside Sumire, Berserker felt the velvet that was Lucia's lips as well. She purred in contentment.

All was well for the three.

---

Love it? Hate it? Realize what I was working with? Don't? Then tell me in a review. The prequel to this fic will be up in about a few weeks or so to anyone who's interested.


End file.
